


Unwritten

by WhiteSeafoam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSeafoam/pseuds/WhiteSeafoam
Summary: Soulmates AU dimana saat kamu menulis di kulitmu, tulisan itu akan muncul di kulit belahan jiwamu. sayangnya, kali ini bahasa menjadi penghalang mereka berdua.TERJEMAHAN DARI FIC : http://archiveofourown.org/works/8293714/chapters/18997870





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293714) by [kaizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizuka/pseuds/kaizuka). 



> Terjemahan dari ficnya Kaizuka, udah dapet ijin. orangnya baik banget btw jangan lupa tinggalin comment di fic dia yaa \o/

 

Yuuri teringat sewaktu dia pertama kali sadar apa arti simbol simbol kecil yang muncul di punggung tangannya secara tiba tiba saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

 

Yuuri teringat Yuuko tiba - tiba berhenti berbicara dan tiba tiba melongo setelah ia melihat tangan kiri Yuuri saat Yuuri sedang mengikat tali sepatu skatenya, Yuuri pun juga reflek melihat tulisan tulisan aneh yang muncul ditangannya.

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuko tersentak, Ia meraih pergelangan yuuri dan menariknya kedepan mata mereka berdua. “Takeshi! Takeshi!!! Lihat!! Belahan jiwa Yuuri!!”

 

“Tulisan aneh macam apa itu?” Anak lelaki itu tertawa sambil berskating dengan santai mengitari Yuuri dan tangannya. Yuuri cepat – cepat menyembunyikan tangannya didalam saku jaketnya. “Belahan jiwamu bahkan bukan orang jepang? Good luck deh! Semoga beruntung menemukannya!”

 

Yuuri tetap menyembunyikan tangannya pada saat itu, Ia bisa merasakan sedikit air mata hampir menetes di pipinya.

 

“Takeshi!” Yuuko tiba – tiba membentak sambil menginjak injakkan kakinya ke es. “Jangan kasar begitu!.” Lalu ia berputar ke Yuuri dan tersenyum “Kamu kenal tulisan ini? Ini tulisan bahasa rusia! Rusia!! Kamu ingat tulisan tulisan ini pernah kita lihat dimana?”

 

Yuuri teringat, matanya terbelalak. “Oh! Di spanduk! Spanduk spanduk yang di TV! Yang dibelakang Viktor-“

 

“Jangan jangan Viktor itu belahan jiwamu!” Yuuko tertawa kecil, bukan meledek, dia justru sangat antusias dan bahagia. Yuuri tidak ingat moment lain dimana dia merasa se-semangat dan sebahagia ini, rasanya seperti mimpi indah!

 

Dan tentu saja perasaan itu terlindas saat Nishigori tertawa beberapa saat kemudian, “Pff- Mana mungkin! Ngga akan mungkin kejadian deh!”

 

Yuuko memukul Nishigori, dan Yuuri tampak sedih memikirkan harapannya yang hancur secepat kilat, Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi.

 

 

Tapi ya tetap saja, hari itu telah meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi Yuuri, dan Yuuri sekarang jadi jauh lebih perhatian dengan coretan – coretan ditangannya. Tentu, dia sadar akan hal itu saat ia muda, coret coretan, noda spidol atau krayon tiba tiba muncul ditangannya walaupun hari itu dia sedang tidak menggambar dan mewarnai, atau gambar gambar aneh tiba tiba muncul di daerah pergelangan tangannya sampai ke siku. Setelah Hari itu, Yuuri sadar kalau orang yang menulis coretan itu adalah Belahan jiwanya

 

Yuuri senang dengan hal itu, hal unik yang manusia masih belum bisa mengerti dan pecahkan, tetapi telah lama muncul beratus ratus tahun yang lalu. Bisa menulis pesan untuk Belahan jiwamu membuat manusia sangat mudah dan praktis untuk bertemu pasangan hidupmu…. Selama kamu tahu bahasanya sih.

 

 

Yuuri membeli banyak buku dan kamus bahasa rusia. Semua usaha dia lakukan supaya dia bisa mengerti harus mulai dari mana.

 

Dia bahkan belum pernah mencoba untuk membalas pesan - pesan itu! Menulis dalam bahasa jepang adalah _Big No No_ , karena sudah jelas, belahan jiwanya adalah orang rusia. Sesekali Yuuri berpikir untuk menggambar ditangannya, untuk memberi tahu belahan jiwanya kalau dia ada. Tapi, setiap kali Yuuri menggenggam pulpennya dan mencoba untuk menggambar, dia malah meletakan pulpennya sambil bergumam “ _lain kali saja deh_ ”.

 

Dan “ _Lain kali saja de_ h” itu sampai, ya, sampai dia SMP, dimana cerita cerita tentang belahan jiwamu adalah topik yang _hot_. Di usia usia tersebut, cerita cinta adalah cerita yang populer dan banyak diminati orang, dan tentu saja, Yuuri adalah salah satu orang yang penasaran dengan hal itu, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang coretan coretan ditangannya jadi lebih sering muncul, bahkan lebih sering dari yang Yuuri perhatikan.

 

“Waah bahasa apa itu?” salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya “panjang banget! Jangan jangan dia sedang menulis essay ditanganmu?”

 

“Ini bahasa Rusia dan—sepertinya, dia sedang menulis daftar sesuatu” Yuuri menjawab malu malu, matanya mengikuti coretan coretan yang ada ditangannya, coretan itu memenuhi seluruh telapak tangannya. “Aku tidak mengerti jelas sih apa ini.” Ia melanjutkan, ada satu kata yang tiba tiba dicoret coret dan dihapus, digantikan dengan suatu kata lain. “empat” Yuuti mengenali kata itu dari kamus kamusnya, tapi.. empat apa?

* * *

* * *

 

Pada saat ditengah musim dingin, akhirnya Yuuri memberanikan dirinya untuk menulis ditangannya. Hari dimana dia terlalu lelah dan kedinginan untuk memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar didepan, dia berharap dia bisa menari diatas es sekarang.

Yuuri bengong sembari melihat salju yang jatuh diluar, tetapi ia tertegun saat melihat sedikit coretan ditangannya. Pertama, ia sadar kalau belahan jiwanya sedang tidak menulis essay atau daftar ditangannya, melainkan, ia menggambar sebuah garis, dan garis lain, dan garis lain..

 

Yuuri terkikik geli saat dia sadar kalau belahan jiwanya sedang menggambar arena _tic-tac-toe_.

 

Guru dikelas berdehem dan wajah Yuuri memerah, ia berpura – pura untuk fokus 100% dikelas dan berakting kalau tidak ada orang yang menggangunya belajar. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, matanya tertuju ke tangan kirinya, Yuuri tersenyum, ia melihat belahan jiwanya memulai permainan itu dengan cara menyilangkan salah satu kotak yang ada ditangannya.

 

Yuuri berhenti sebentar untuk mencari pulpennya, apakah dia siap? Apakah dia siap untuk berkomunikasi dengan belahan jiwanya?

 

Seolah olah seperti jawaban dari pertanyaannya, belahan jiwa Yuuri menebalkan X yang ada di salah satu kotak, menandakan kalau ia terlihat tidak sabar. Yuuri tersenyum, ia akhirnya menggambar lingkaran yang agak berantakan ditengah tengah arena.

 

Jawaban dari belahan jiwanya benar benar cepat, tetapi, ia tidak menulis X yang lain, melainkan, dia mulai menggambar hati hati kecil mengelilingi arena Tic tac toe mereka. Kuping Yuuri panas karena tersipu, tapi, tepat setelah itu, dia menyadari kalau dia merasa bersalah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yuuri berkomunikasi dengan belahan jiwanya setelah bertahun tahun belahan jiwanya berusaha untuk ngobrol dengannya. Yuuri yakin, belahan jiwanya mungkin sempat berpikir kalau ia tidak mempunyai pasangan sama sekali.

 

Coret coretan hati itu akhirnya berhenti saat tangan yuuri hampir penuh dengan tinta hitam, dan akhirnya X muncul di kotak sebelah O Yuuri. Sebelum Yuuri ragu, ia cepat cepat mengganti O-nya dengan sebuah hati. Anehnya, ada jeda panjang diantara mereka dan ini membuat Yuuri beneran gugup dan merasa seperti jantungnya keluar dari kupingnya atau semacamnya. Tiba tiba, game yang ada ditangannya dihapus dengan kasar, semua tinta hitam itu berubah menjadi bekas noda abu abu dan tangannya sekarang hampir bersih. Yuuri terbelalak, _ Apa--- Apa aku membuat dia takut?_  


 

 

Tetapi tepat setelah ia mempertanyakannya, tiba tiba muncul tulisan rusia dibelakang tangannya, diikuti dengan sebuah hati kecil. Yuuri merengut, dan membalasnya dengan bahasanya sendiri. _Aku tidak mengerti_.  


 

  
_!!!!!!!_ , balas belahan jiwanya.

 

Yuuri terkikik saat belahan jiwanya menggambar bendera jepang kecil dengan tanda Tanya disebelahnya. Yuuri membalasnya sambil menahan tawa, ia menggambar thumbs up jelek sebagai jawaban.

 

Ada jeda diantara mereka sebelum jawaban dengan bahasa rusia muncul lagi, diikuti dengan sebuah hati, dan satu lagi.

Sayangnya, Yuuri memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya, karena, _hey_ , dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan belahan jiwanya. Tetapi ia tersenyum saat di jam kelas, ia menemukan hati hati kecil muncul di tangannya secara tiba tiba.

 

* * *

 

Masa masa SMP dan SMAnya tidak terlalu berbeda, masuk sekolah, skating, mengagumi Viktor di TV, membaca tulisan tulisan belahan jiwanya, dan membaca pesan dari belahan jiwanya saat ada hati kecil disebelah tulisannya.

 

Yuuri selalu memoto coretan itu, Semuanya, tentu. Tapi dengan adanya kesibukan sekolah dan skating, Yuuri sadar dia tidak punya waktu untuk belajar bahasa rusia, bahkan ia tidak sempat menerjemahkan satu pesan pendek pun dari belahan jiwanya.

 

* * *

Jaman – jaman diakhir masa SMAnya tidak mudah, tekanan dan pilihan untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai figure skater membuat Yuuri stress berat. Mulai dari dia harus berdiet lagi, sampai dengan belahan jiwanya mulai lebih jarang menulis pesan pesan, walaupun terkadang ia menulis satu atau dua pesan setiap hari, yang pada akhirnya Yuuri sempat terjemahkan.

 

Yuuri melihat Selamat pagi pada waktu itu sedang makan siang, dan Selamat malam pada jam 6 pagi saat Yuuri sedang bersiap siap untuk jogging pagi.

 

Dan pada suatu hari, Yuuri melihat beberapa nomor ditangannya. Dan Yuuri hampir jantungan. _deretan nomor itu terlihat seperti nomor telepon._  


 

  
_Apa ini nomer telepon dia?_ Pikiran Yuuri mulai kemana mana, _apa ini punya orang lain??_  


 

Pertanyaannya terjawab saat belahan jiwanya menggarisi nomor itu dua kali, dan menggambar doodle telepon kecil dan hati disebelahnya.

 

Sekarang Yuuri bingung. Bagaimana caranya mereka ngobrol, mereka bahkan tidak mengerti bahasa satu sama lain!

 

Yuuri kesal karena dia adalah seorang pengecut. Ia membiarkan nomor itu ada ditangannya sampai terhapus saat dia mandi. Pada pagi hari, Yuuri terbangun melihat emoticon muka orang menangis dicoret di telapak tangannya, ia sangat malu. Lalu kaget, saat di siang hari ia melihat tulisan _Anda malu?_ Ditelapak tangannya, Tulisannya terlihat sangat kaku, kelihatannya diceplak langsung dari kamus.

 

Lagi lagi, walaupun sedang kelas, Yuuri membuka buka kamus bahasa rusianya dan dengan terburu buru mencari suatu kata sampai ia menemukannya. _Ya_ ia tulis dengan tulisan rusia yang berantakan, diikuti dengan _Maaf._ Pipinya merona.

 

  
_OK_ , belahan jiwanya membalas, dan menggambar hati kecil disebelahnya, menjelaskan kalau semuanya baik baik saja.

 

Yuuri membanting bukunya saat belahan jiwanya menuliskan _Aku sayang kamu!_  


 

Guru dikelas memarahi Yuuri, ya, tapi persetan dengan itu lah.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Yuuri menangis di toilet, ia dibentak oleh figure skater lain berumur 15 tahun, dan baru saja menolak ajakan idolanya untuk berfoto bersama.

 

Satu tahun setelahnya adalah campuran dari cobaan mental dan fisik. Yuuri Katsuki, 23 tahun, galau dengan masa depannya.

 

Yuuri Katsuki, 23 tahun, dan belum berencana untuk menemui belahan jiwanya.

 

Bertahun tahun ia habiskan untuk belajar di universitas di Detroit di bumbui oleh pesan disana sini dari belahan jiwanya.

 

Walaupun ia membalasnya dengan sesimpel “selamat pagi” entah bagaimana semua hubungan itu terasa lebih renggang, Yuuri berpikir kalau belahan jiwa Yuuri mungkin sesibuk dia, (atau lebih sibuk lagi). Hal - hal ini membuat Yuuri patah semangat saat melakukan rutinitasnya saat latihan dan kalah dalam pertandingan.

 

 

  
_Hai, Namaku Yuuri Katsuki,_ Yuuri sangat ingin menulis itu, _aku 23 tahun, aku (dulu) adalah figure skater, aku tinggal di jepang, dulu di detroit untuk beberapa tahun, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, sekarang aku tahu aku ingin bertemu kamu, ingin tahu kamu, tapi…_  


__

 

Ya, bahasa Russia dia masih terlalu berantakan untuk membuat satu paragraf lengkap seperti itu. Setengahnya pun dia tidak tahu kosa katanya.

 

Yuuri rebahan lagi diranjang. Dia memutuskan untuk menggambar hati kecil, dan _ Selamat siang _disebelahnya dalam bahasa rusia.

 

Tidak sampai dua menit, Yuuri langsung mendapatkan jawaban dibawah tulisannya, _Selamat pagi_ dan smiley face dengan hati kecil, tidak jauh dari situ, belahan jiwanya menulis angka 9 dan menggambar matahari didekatnya, lalu emoticon muka orang mengantuk. Hal ini cukup untuk membuat Yuuri tersenyum.

 

Yuuri shock saat belahan jiwanya berusaha menulis sesuatu dalam bahasa jepang “ _apa kamu mau bertemu denganku?_ ” Yuuri membacanya berulang ulang di kamarnya, ia lalu mendekap tangannya di dadanya, wajahnya memerah, dan ia memejamkan matanya, dia sangat gugup ia bisa merasakan ketidak pastian merangkak ditenggorokannya. Tiba tiba semuanya terasa lebih berat.

 

  
_Aku mau!_ Pikir Yuuri. _A ku mau, tapi belum, aku belum siap!_  


 

  
_**Tidak ,**_ Dia menulisnya dengan ceroboh dalam bahasa inggris. Yuuri lalu bergegas untuk mengambil sepatu skate dan sarung tangannya, dia membungkus tangannya dengan sarung tangan itu lalu berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia pun berlari ke arah Ice Castle.

 

Yuuri selalu berskating untuk melupakan masalah masalahnya. Dan lagi pula, sekarang dia ingin menunjukan sesuatu ke Yuuko, dan hal ini tidak bisa di tunda.

 

* * *

 

Satu jam setelahnya, Viktor Nikiforov geletakan di sofa sambil memeluk Makkachin. Matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat jawaban ditangannya

“ _tidak”_ baca Viktor. “ ** _Tidak_** ” ia baca lagi dalam bahasa inggris, membiarkan suaranya sendiri terdengar ke kupingnya.

 

Ia meletakkan tangannya didekat matanya, dengan dramatis. “Hey makkachin.” Kata Viktor sambil memeluk erat pudel kesayangannya. “Belahan jiwaku, Makkachin, jodoh, pasangan hidupku, dia ngga mau ketemu sama aku!”

 

Makkachin memeking kecil, dan Viktor menghela nafas.

 

“ _Gue, gitu!_ Masa bisa bisanya dia ngga mau ketemu sama aku? Kalau dia tau aku siapa, pasti dia bakal berubah pikiran!” Viktor memeluk anjingnya lebih erat lagi. Makkachin membalasnya dengan cara mendusel pemiliknya “Kamu benar! aku cuma... cuma harus cari cara untuk meyakinkan dia kalo aku itu _aku_!! Cerdas kamu, Makkachin!”

 

Makkachin menggonggong sebelum ia tiduran di perut Viktor, mungkin ia ngantuk.

 

“Soulmate-ku ngga mau ketemu sama aku, gimana coba caranya aku menemukan inspirasi kalo begini caranya?” Viktor mengulang kata katanya lagi, kali ini matanya berkaca kaca.

 

Tiba tiba HP Viktor berdering, tadinya dia mengira akan mendapatkan SMS, tapi ternyata yang ia dapatkan adalah notifikasi dari Yakov, Yakov mengirimkan sebuah video ke akun social media Viktor. Di berandanya sekarang ada foto laki laki asia yang berisi sedang menari diatas es.

 

“Makkachin” Ia berbisik dengan lembut “Kita akan pergi ke Jepang!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WML ya guys, ini lagi diusahain WHOLE ficnya bakal gue terjemahin ke bahasa indonesia. dan bismilah, dia lagi mikir2 untuk kerja sama sama gue supaya fic ini bisa dibukuin dan dijual bebas \o/ <3


End file.
